totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Próba przetrwania
Totalna Porażka:Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy - odcinek 19 Przypomnienie poprzedniego odcinka: Chris: Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce:Wielkim Powrocie Wawanakwy . Połączyłem zespoły i pierwszym wyzwaniem połączeniowym jakie zrobiłem były kręgle . Byli tacy co świetnie sobie radzili i frajerzy ze słabymi wynikami . W oststecznej bitwie Eva vs Samey ta druga wygrała , a ta pierwsza wyleciała , bo uznali że jest za mocna. Została ich szóstka. Kto wyleci? A kto będzie się cieszył wygraną ? Oglądajcie Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy! (Intro) (Justin przeniósł się do chłopaków , a Lilly i Samey poszły do drugiego domku) Domek dziewczyn: Lilly: Kurcze. Zostałyśmy tylko we dwie . Nie spodziewałabym sie Samey: Ja bym się spodziewała . Może nawet wejdziemy do finału Lilly: A Justin? Samey: Pary przrważnie nie trafiają razem do finału Lilly: No może Pokój chłopaków (Justin weszedł i był świadkiem awantury) Gerold: Gdzie mój baton? Trent: Zjadłem go . A teraz z przyjemnością go wysram xD (Wyszedł) Gerold: Trent to szuja. Żałuje że ostatnio głosowałem na Evę Smithson: Ja głosowałem na niego Justin: Ja też ale to chyba było za mało . Ziomy może on dziś wyleci Gerold: Tacy antagoniści jak on przeważnie zajmują miejsca 1-4 Smithson: Trzeba to zmienić (We trzech przybili piątke) Trent(p.z.): To smutne że oni chcą mnie wywalić , a nie wywalą . To ja wygram i nic mnie nie powstrzyma Chris:(p.m.): Zbierzcie się tam gdzie rozdsjemy pianki! Ognisko: Chris: Dziś potrenujecie swoje umiejętności przetrwania Gerold: 6 odcinek 1 sezonu? Chris: Tia! Tylko że teraz podziele was na duety . Zwycięzki duet dostanie nagrode specjalną Smithson: Ciekawe komu trafi się Trent Trent: Zamknij się Chris: Ja dziele tak: Smithson i Justin (Rzucił im mape) Samey i Lilly (Rzucił im mape) Gerold: Co?! Nie zgadzam sie Chris: No cóż port wstydu wolny . Gerold: Ech Chris: Dobra . Każdy ma mape . Macie wytrzymać całą noc i wrócić nad rankiem . Kto pierwszy ten lepszy . START!!! Samey i Lilly Lilly: Super że jesteśmy duetem . Wygramy z twoimi umiejętnościami Samey: Pewnie tak . Dobra chodźmy w to miejsce . Umiem rozczytać te mape Justin i Smithson Justin: Nie umiem rozczytać tej mapy Smithson: Ech . Ja umiem Justin: To spoko (Poszli) Trent i Gerold (Trent trafił Gerolda plujką) Trent: Heh Gerold: Odwal się . Nie wiem jak wytrzymam z tobą całą noc Trent: Spoko. Narazie cie potrzebuje :P Gerold: Grrrr... Samey i Lilly Samey: Dobra to tu . Trzeba rozłożyć namiot Lilly: Ja to zrobie Samey: To ja znajde coś jadalnego Justin i Smithson Justin: Namiot ? Smithson: Nazbieraj czegoś . Ja rozłoże Justin: Ok Trent i Gerold Gerold: Rozłożyć namiot ? Po co ? Ja mam śpiwór (Trent rozłożył namiot) Trent: To w nim śpij Gerold(p.z.): Nie potrzebny mi immunitet , a Trentowi tak . Z ranka mu zwieje i przyjde jak już reszta dojdzie :) Lilly i Samey (Samey wróciła z rybami ) Samey: Zjedzmy je szybko zanim jakiś misiek się na nie połasi Lilly: Masz racje Lilly(p.z.): Super że trafiła mi się Samey . To mistrzyni przetrwania . Z nią to mogłabym pojechać do Amazoni Justin i Smithson (Justin wrócił z jagodami) Justin: To chyba jadalne xD Smithson(p.z.): Justin wogóle nie ma instynktu przetrwania Trent i Gerold (Oni siedzieli i się do siebie nie odzywali) Gerold(p.z.): Trent już może się zacząć pakować Trent(p.z.): Niech ten frajer nie myśli że mnie wykiwa (Nastała noc) Lilly i Samey Lilly: Fajnie że jesteśmy w jednym teamie Samey: Tia. Nie ma żadnego niebezpieczeństwa . Dobranoc Lilly: Dobranoc Justin i Smithson Smithson: Póki co jest brzpiecznie Justin: Oby było cały czas (Namiot im się rozwalił) Justin: Co jest? Smithson: Nie wiem . Chyba coś źle złożyłem Justin(p.z.):(facepalm) Trent i Gerold (Trent spał w namiocie , a Gerold na dworze) Gerold(p.z.): Ha! Już po nim Ranek (Wszystkie pary wstały) Lilly i Samey Samey: Szybko ! Do obozu Lilly: Ok (Pobiegły) Justin i Smithson Justin: Ale się słabo spało na ziemi Smithson: Ech . Chodźmy (Pobiegli) Trent i Gerold (Trent został się sam) Trent: Co jest?! Gerold(p.z.): Hehe Meta (Samey i Lilly dobiegły) Samey: Wygrałyśmy? Chris: Tak . Gratuluje Samey i Lilly: Woo-hoo! (Przybiegł Trent) Trent: A gdzie ten z**b Gerold? Chris: Nie wiem , ale obaj musicie dobiec do mety Trent: Ku**a (Dobiegli Justin i Smithson , a za nimi Gerold) Trent: Gdzie ty byłeś?! Gerold: W dupie. Teraz wylecisz Chris: Eeeee.nie . Dziś było wyzwanie z nagrodą Trent: TAK! Gerold: Jaja sobie robisz?! Chris: Nie . Samey i Lilly wygrały wyjazd do super marketu , a Gerold i Trent za ostatnie miejsce mycie kibelka Samey i Lilly: Tak! Gerold: Kurcze (Trent popatrzył na Gerolda złym wzrokiem) Trent(p.z.): Zemsta będzie słodka Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka: Chris: Wyobrażam sobie te zemste . Szóstka gra . Kiedy skład się skurczy? Oglądajcie Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka:Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy - odcinki